


Remember me

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions were not part of the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay I did with a person who means the world to me. This is my own little universe inside the world of the Kill Joys and Tank Girl.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not really, emotions had not been part of the deal when she first found their ComiCon; a sanctuary. Fun Ghoul was still the pain in her ass but feelings were mutual with the whole group, had something to do with his being youngest outside of the kiddo. That little spot of fucking sunshine had grown so hard on Becca that she didn't know how else to process the kid outside of trying to be a damn good mother-like-figure in the girls life.  
  
Rolling over on the narrow berth inside her rolling home Becca stared at the brighter colors that now littered the formerly white interior. Poison’s idea. It made her give a grim smile and close her eyes tightly. He had spent two days with her inside the paint fumes and sun heated can painting and laughing, they had a blast making it seem like the world had not ended for them. In a corner near the ladder up to the surface hunt a Mousecat head key chain. it’s eyes staring at her in a manner than accused her of abandoning them.  
  
Tank was too big to stay at their fortress, which meant she was rolling out with him to find a new place to squat every few days. The Company was bound to eventually notice one of their old war machines out rolling the dunes, which always drew to many questions too many answers given at the pointed end of a blaster into the skull of a Drac or Crow. She didn't see a problem every time she rolled out, or tried to not see a problem as she hugged B.B. and gave a salute to the boys who broke the madness of her solitude for a few days or hours.   
  
The fuzzy static of the radio coming to life had one pale blue eye opening, looking confused before the second open.   
  
_“Remember me…”_  
  
The voice was low and had her rolling off the bunk and onto the floor, confusion as to how her short range had picked him up. She had been rolling in the zones for two days now, no where near any of the cities or makeshifts in the desert. But it was him none the less.  
  
As the static grew louder before cutting out Becca would grab her gun and head up in the desperate need to see just what was going on the surface.   
  
Becca knew she was insane for going up, that the voice wasn't really Poison, but still the need to see those tiny wicked teeth in a wide grin that was only his had her desperate. Outside of Tank she could hear his rolling and squealing as his metal rolled along, Climbing high up onto the roof of her home she’d hold tightly onto the pole of an umbrella she had found and welded onto the machine. Wispy hair blowing into her eyes every time she turned.  
  
It was in the distance against the dying sun that she finally caught view of the trail of dust coming in her direction. There were plenty of zone runners, not just the boys and BB; squinting she tried to see if she knew the ride zipping along the desert like it had a purpose.   
  
The familiar purr of a Trans-AM had her shivering, maybe she could blame it on the rapid approaching night and the lack of clothes she owned as a jacket wasn't in her gear. She gave it to her last runner before she met the owner of the car. Slipping herself back down to ride now on the barrel of the big gun, she would lay forward on it and watch the approach. A wry smile forming as she knew he’d be the only one stupid enough to actually look for her and her giant target.  
  
The last glowing pinks were still littering the sky when Tank rolled to a halt as the dust storm kicked up by the Trans-AM billowed out and around them. Becca laughed softly eyes closed for a moment before she shifted to look to the red haired fool, her own painted lips parting as a smile came to her face.  
  
“You come all this way to get an oil change, or did I forget my toothbrush?” She teased only because she didn't honestly know why he’d come out there to find her.   
  
Poison regarded the sass mouthing warrior he had come to think of as a member of his family, before a toothy grin crack on his face, her comments of oil changing no longer making him blush as they had when they met. “Thought you might want to have dinner.” He’d pull a white can of the moistened meaty kibble from the dash of the car and show it to her.  
  
Laughing she’d nod slightly, “Alright Romeo, I ain't got any fires started yet.” pushing up on the barrel she would sit up on the gun slip down onto the lower deck.   
  
Poison stalking closer so he could climb up to stand with her, mindful of the still open lower hatch she had used to get outside earlier. “Well Juliet,you got that lighter you always taunt Ghoul with?” Hazel brown eyes dropping down for a second to look at where that silver device was usually hidden before moving back up to look her in the eyes from behind the yellow mask.  
  
Becca would smile, bringing her hand up slowly as if making to pull the lighter from her bra, fingers instead curling the blue fabric of his jacket and tugging him forward to crash their lips together.   
  
They had a hunger for one another, legs tangling as her body fell back against the hull of Tank, arms going up over Poison’s shoulders as she kissed with a passionate need. The red haired man returning that hunger as the can of Power Pup was dropped to roll off the metal surface. Somewhere in the clash of teeth and lips a moan was given, lips breaking away so they could pant and find one another's eyes in the dying light.   
  
Emotions were not meant to happen, she had not planned to be in love with Party Poison; and while neither said that nasty four letter word she was sure he felt the same for her. Leaning into another kiss which was slower and more gentle Becca gave a happy sigh knowing that at least tonight wouldn't be so cold and that she’d be able to survive another day on her own before going back home to her family.  
  
One day she’d give up Tank for this man, but locked in a kiss as the cold breezes of night settled around them - Becca and Poison accepted that they were going to be forced to have a few more zone run nights. They could only hope for these nights.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
